The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid tree of pummelo and grapefruit, botanically known as Citrus maxima×Citrus paradisi, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘914’. Selection ‘914’ arose from a cross of Low-acid Pummelo (also known as Siamese Sweet or CRC 2240)×Ruby Red grapefruit tetraploid; the latter originated from undeveloped ovules taken from a chimeric, deep red sector of a Ruby Red grapefruit through in vitro embryogenesis. The cross was made in 2002 in the experimental orchard at Lake Alfred, Fla. The original seedling tree was top-worked onto one scaffold branch of a tree in a cooperator's orchard near Vero Beach in 2004. The tree was identified in 2008 as one producing fruit with very desirable characteristics, including similarity to grapefruit in shape, color, and flavor. In addition, it is essentially seedless, by virtue of its triploid chromosome number. Selection ‘914’ has been asexually reproduced in Vero Beach, Fla. by top-working mature trees of various types with buds of ‘914’, and the fruit produced were true to type.